Homura Akemi
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Wraith Arc= |-|First Timelines= |-|Homulilly (Pu)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 1)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 2)= |-|Akuma Homura= Summary Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら, Akemi Homura) is a main character in the main series, and the protagonist in Wraith Arc and Rebellion. In the main series, she travels through time repeatedly (Approaching 100 times actually) to help save Madoka Kaname from becoming a magical girl and the curses that come with it. "The Nutcracker Witch. Its nature is self-sufficiency. Its gallant form, which once split many nuts, is now useless. Without any other purpose, this witch's last wish is her own execution. However, a mere decapitation will not clear away the witch's sins. This foolish witch will forever remain in this realm, repeating the procession to her execution." -Official Description of Homulilly (Stage One) "The Nutcracker Witch. Her nature is self-sufficiency. Her teeth are showing, her skull is melted, and her eyeballs have fallen out. A promise is the only thing that pitifully planted in that head which can no longer crack any nuts, but within the husk of the awakened witch is the distinct form of a magical girl. Her servants shamefully refer to that thing as a good-for-nothing." -Official Description of Homulilly (Stage Two) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C physically, At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B with weapons | Unknown | 7-B | 2-A Name: Homura Akemi, Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch, Mutate Witch | Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Magic Detection, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance the ability of her own weapons in the midst of combat), Energy Projection, Becomes stronger when critically damaged. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Technological Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Acausality (Through contact with her shield. Kept her memories after the reset of the multiverse), and Teleportation via Space Leap. | All previous abilities other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them), Memory Manipulation, Can pierce through Barriers with her Magical Arrows, Smite, advanced BFR, Corrosion Inducement and unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption (Her power will either control the people who attempt to or manifest itself as a seperate being). | All previous abilities but enhanced, Familiar Summoning, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8 when inside her labyrinth on the labyrinth's existence). | All previous abilities, but enhanced, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of evil, which needs to be destroyed to truly kill her) Soul Manipulation Immunity (Lacks a soul), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can also be used as Power Nullification), Void Manipulation (Can exist in nonexistence), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence. Attack Potency: Small Town level physically (Has an attack power rating of 0, was able to stun Sayaka Miki with a kick.), At least Small City level, likely City level with weapons (Managed to one shot Patricia with an amped grenade in an early timeline and also destroyed Oktavia in another.) | Unknown (Without using on her amplified military equipment and potentially different stats, it is unknown how strong this Homura can be) | City level (Created an entire city in her soul gem and its outskirts, said city would be destroyed if Homulilly is killed) | Multiverse level+ (Poses a threat to even Goddess Madoka) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet with a ribbon within a small time interval at Mach 619) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be as fast as her normal self prior to Madoka's final wish), Possibly Higher | ' Higher' to an unknown extent | Omnipresent (Equal to Ultimate Madoka.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Kicked Sayaka Miki so hard she got stunned in Rebellion) | At least Small Town Class | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Town level (Is ranked as a 1 in durability in the tiering system.), At most Island level with her forcefields (Was able to tank only one attack from Walpurgisnacht before being broken.) | Unknown | Likely City level, At least Planet level+, likely far higher with barrier (Was able to resist Madoka Kaname's arrows.) | Multiverse level+ (Note that conventional means i.e. the destruction of her body, will not be able to kill her.) Stamina: Very High as a magical girl (Set up lines of Rocket launchers covering an entire sidewalk, placed Cruise Missiles underwater, and kilometers of c4 in a single time-stop.) | Likely limitless as a witch or in her Devil form Range: Several kilometers with normal weaponry, Tens of kilometers with preparation or Time Stop. | Nearby Surroundings | Thousands of kilometers, at least Tens of Kilometers with her Barrier | At least Multiversal+ (Equal to Ultimate Madoka), with an At least Universal Barrier. Standard Equipment: Shield (Storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, and a golf club. | Magical Bow | Can recreate all of the mentioned equipment. | Dark Orb Intelligence: Very High (Has fought against enemies like Walpurgisnacht hundreds of time despite extremely inferior stats, fought against veterans like Mami Tomoe at one point), Genius with Prep (Studies her enemies to the point that she was able to calculate the likeliest position Walpurgis Nacht would appear in from previous timelines, found out Kyubey's true name, and Walpurgis' past appearances.) | Very High, Genius with Prep (Is the same as before, now has experience fighting against more enemies, primarily the Wraiths.) | Same | Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura (Gained all of Goddess Madoka's powers, including the factors that made her nigh-omniscient). Feats: * Has survived encounters with Walpurgisnacht for a hundred of timelines. (Intelligence Feat) * Has gone up against significantly stronger enemies, one of which had prep against Homura's main abilities. (Intelligence Feat) * Caught a bullet mid-air with a ribbon directly after being shot in the head. (Precision Feat) * Was capable of enduring the collision of a skyscraper falling on top of her. * Capable of creating massive explosions, one of which reaching 42 kilotons of energy and has several Cruise Missiles in her arsenal. Weaknesses: Homura is protective of Madoka to a fault and tends to be insane, however, this should not come up in a battle as Madoka would not be present. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a Magical Girl * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'Clock Up:' Manipulates time to make it appear as if Homura is faster than she looks. *'Clock Down:' Slows down enemies using time manipulation by a lot. *'BFR:' Originally, her BFR sent anything to a pocket world inside her Shield. However, as of the Wraith Arc the BFR instead sends enemies into a timeline in the previous multiverse (The world of the witches, as it became non-existent because Ultimate Madoka rewrote it), thus requiring something akin to Cross-Multiversal+ level range in order to escape it. *'Power Drain:' Removes the power and abilities of an enemy via touch, it can even affect 2-A conceptual beings, it is unknown whether or not she gains the powers that were removed, however. As a Crystallized Magical Girl *'Magical Arrow:' Fires off an arrow that can pierce enemies. **'Magicial Squall:' An alternate version of Madoka Kaname's Magicial Squall. Its secondary effects are unknown. **'Combination Squall:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Magical Squall. *'Black Wings of Corrosion:' Shown at the end of the main series, not only do these wings grant flight, they cause massive erosion. **'Angel Wings:' Seen in the last episode, they also grant flight, however, their secondary ability is unknown. *'Smite:' Can smite her enemies using her Bow of Memory, can work up to At least Planet level enemies. *'Acausality:' As a Crystalized Magical Girl and beyond, Homura can resist the effects of a Multiversal+ level reset. *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. As Homulilly * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. Homulilly's variation can even affect 2-A conceptual beings such as Madoka Kaname. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. As Akuma Homura * Conceptual Manipulation: Homura can rip out beings from concepts, even if they are the concept themself. This technique also bypassed the Acausality of Ultimate Madoka. Key: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Homulilly | Akuma Homura Note: Unlike normal magical girls, Homura uses amplified military weaponry instead of her own natural magic as a weapon, thus she is capable of At least Small City level, likely City level destruction despite having an Attack Stat of 0 (Small Town level). Gallery File:Lotte_Card.png|Lotte is Homulilly's primary type of familiars. There are also brocken types, which are generally bigger than most office buildings. File:Clara_Dolls_Card.png|Homulilly's superior familiars (Each rivaling a magical girl), they are known as the Clara Dolls, each symbolizing one of Homura's traits. Others Notable Victories: Ren Fuji (Masadaverse) Ren Fuji's Profile (Speed was equalized, Ren was in his base could use EFO, but not EFF. Homura was Homulilly (Stages 2)) Dante (Shin Megami Tensei) Dante's Profile (Both were 2-A, and speed was equalized) Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile (This was Fate SN/Zero Gilgamesh and Homulily Stage 2 Homura. Gil was bloodlusted while Homura was in characters and speed was equalized.) Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's profile (Homulilly and Angel Form Accelerator were used, speed was equalized and both started within each other's range) Obito Uchiha (Naruto) Obito's profile (Magical girl Homura and Juubito Obito were used, speed was equalized) King Hassan (Fate/Grand Order) King Hassan's profile (Homulilly and Grand Assassin King Hassan were used, speed was equalized, and both were in character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lucemon (Digimon) Lucemon's profile (Speed was equalized, this was Cyber Sleuth Lucemon in Falldown Mode and Homura was Akuma Homura) Lavos (Chrono) Lavos' profile (Speed was equalized and Dream Devourer Lavos was used) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Undead Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2